


we wouldn’t be seen dead here in the day

by stingraysmiley



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It, i'll add more later, no beta we die like tubbo, some times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingraysmiley/pseuds/stingraysmiley
Summary: “Tubbo- Tubbo I’m sorry. I’ll make this as painless as possible”Well this sucks.I’m about to be executed by the man who we brought in to save us and our country. This man who acts at the order of the dictator  was meant to outwit and betray. This dictator who outcast my best friends and divided us.This really does suck.OrTubbo is stuck in a time loop in which he cant escape. Every time Tubbo dies he goes back to just before that god-forsaken election. Introspection, confusion, trust issues, and angst ensues. Ruh Roh.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 226
Collections: Lemon's Time Travel fic Bin





	1. i guess you're lucky that it's dark now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> real short because it's a set-up chapter :]

“Tubbo- Tubbo I’m sorry. I’ll make this as painless as possible”

Well this sucks. 

_I’m about to be executed by the man who we brought in to save us and our country. This man who acts at the order of the dictator was meant to outwit and betray. This dictator who outcast my best friends and divided us._

This really does suck. 

There's so much he wants to say, no- so much he wants to ask the supposed blood god (like how did you get here, and if he only came here to help us, why is there a crossbow pointed at my chest) But the only thing that manages to escape his mouth is a shaky laugh and an equally shaky “What the hell?”

_Maybe this is Schlatt just making a good show for the festival. It's just a performance. That's all this is._

Tubbo thought he knew Schlatt well at this point in their relationship. As Schlatt’s right hand man, Tubbo was accustomed to being at the butt end of the jokes. It was almost customary for the president to give Tubbo a heart attack at least once a day. But when the goat hybrid’s cackle began to grate his ears, all hope of this being one of his cruel, cruel jokes was crushed. Perhaps it's just the adrenaline but Schlatt’s laugh sounds louder and more wicked than it ever had before. It bounces and echoes on the walls around his new yellow concrete prison. His green tie is wrapped around his neck like a noose. The 2x2 concrete box is closing in on him. This is it, isn't it?

_M-maybe Techno has a plan already prepared. Wilbur said to stay strong, right? I should just trust Techno._

Tubbo frantically looks over at Technoblade hoping and searching for any signs of reassurance or hidden messages, he finds nothing but Techno’s trademark cold disposition, face downcast. Tubbo can no longer hear anything over his pounding heartbeat, but if he could, he would hear the leaders of Manberg shouting commands into Techno’s constantly twitching pointy ears. Techno’s eyes scanned the floor, as if the answers to this dilemma were etched in the blackstone below him. Tubbo knew there were no answers down there, just a shit ton of TNT.

Tubbo put the question of Techno’s loyalty to the back of his mind; there was a much more pressing issue. The rocket attached to Techno’s crossbow was so close Tubbo could feel the heat emitting from it. It seemed so long since Tubbo gave his failure of a speech, but the familiar shadows cast over Tubbo told him otherwise. It wasn’t even a daybreak yet. 

Oh god. 

This wasn't how it was supposed to end. This wasn't how it was _meant_ to end. This _can’t_ be how it ends. Tubbo wants to live. He wants to live. He wants to live! Tubbo’s eyes frantically search for anything to let him escape. ANYTHING that will let him liv-

But then- out of the corner of his eye Tubbo spots him. The one person he cares about most in the world is here, Tommy. Although he was half a mile away, Tubbo knew Tommy well enough to know Tommy’s (sometimes erratic) emotions like his own. Tommy’s tense stance confirmed what Tubbo knew. Tubbo was about to die. Time seemed to slow as the two boys made eye contact. Tubbo wished he could live in this moment forever. No threats of dying, no betrayal, no conspiracies, just a boy and his best friend. 

Behind Tommy, Tubbo could finally see it- the sunrise. If he were to die right here, it would really _really_ suck, but at least Tubbo knew he died fighting for the dream he and his makeshift family worked so hard for. Now, all he could do was wait. And so, with a deep breath and some false bravado, Tubbo gave Tommy the most content smile he could surmise, and allowed his eyes to close. There might have been people screaming or laughing or crying, Tubbo didn’t know. All Tubbo could hear was the soft and familiar melody of his and Tommy’s favorite disc, Mellohi. And now, all Tubbo could do was wait. 

…

**Tubbo_ went off with a bang**

...


	2. Save me from the distant past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im a lazy bitch so I just straight up didn't proofread this so take it or leave it. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Uhhhhh if you hated it, write some hate comments but be warned that your opinion means very little to me because I know my mom loves me (◡‿◡✿)

A blinding white light was the last thing Tubbo could make out just before he heard the deafening bang of Technoblade’s weapon. Tubbo thought that was the last thing he would see, he really did. But as the white spots fade from his vision, Tubbo is no longer as sure. The ringing in his ears began to die down, Tubbo became more confused. Right now, Tubbo’s eyesight and hearing were totally compromised so he would have to rely on the next best thing, his sense of touch. To get the most out of his surroundings Tubbo took a deep breath, attempting to focus on the rise and fall. However, despite his best efforts to poorly imitate yoga practices, he could only focus on how itchy he was all over his body.Now incredibly frustrated, Tubbo worked double time to clear his vision, now rapidly blinking, and it seemed to be working and-  _ What the hell…?  _ It was a garment Tubbo never thought he would see again- it was his old L’manberg uniform. The thing was poorly made due to the lack of time and funds at the start of the rebellion. Much like Tubbo himself, the uniform had clearly seen the brutality that came with war; evidenced by how warn, battered, and frankly, broken it was. Speaking of the rebellion, Tubbo only now realizes that he is standing on a staple of their (kind of) victory, the wall. The hell?  _ How is this possible?  _ I  _ was one of the people who helped tear down the walls. it’s like living in the past-oh OHHHH I understand what’s happening now. _

In his time as secretary of state, Tubbo spent a large portion of his time in his personal archives. Down there he would read countless books to pass the time while Schlatt was on one of his rampages. In one of those books tubbo thinks he remembers reading something about people reliving their memories when they pass away. Tubbo supposes that this is what’s happening. The books also always mention a ‘bright light’ when people die. That didn’t happen for Tubbo, well, it did, but not in the ‘heaven/good place’ way and more in the ‘a literal firework was shot directly at me’ kinda way. Well, either that or this is some sort of afterlife type thing.But anyways, Tubbo was snapped from his thoughts when he ringing in his ears suddenly came to a stop just in time for someone to yell-

“-UBBO! TUBBBOOOO! Tubbbo?” 

...Tommy. That was Tommy’s voice.Now Tubbo has never been a religious man, but if he were he would thank any gods out there, because seeing his best friend just one last time is the only thing Tubbo could ever want. So, with little hesitation and a whole lot of throat clearing Tubbo replies in a low whisper, “yeah?” Tommy finally comes into view, he looks exactly how he did the day before he was banished, Tommy branded a L’manberg pin and his revolutionary uniform was clearly well-cleaned for the election. Tubbo guesses that his eyes are still wet and his face is full of emotion because when Tommy comes closer and into the water below to try and get Tubbo’s attention once more, Tommy’s face softens. 

“Tubbo-you alright big man?” the blonde asks with an edge of worry that was uncharacteristic for the impulsive boy.Even though this is all fake Tubbo just knows that if this were the real Tommy, he’d have the same response. Not trusting himself to speak, Tubbo only grins and vigorously shakes his head. Clearly unsatisfied with Tubbo’s response, Tommy beckons for Tubbo to follow him. Jumping down from the polished blackstone wall and into the shallow cool water below, Tubbo rushes to catch up with his best friend. Once they’re walking shoulder to shoulder, they walk in silence until Tommy finally speaks, “...So, what was that about? You looked all weird n shit”. Tubbo had graduated top of his class in “Tommy-lingo” and because he was proficient in the language, Tubbo instantly knew that this was Tommy being genuine. But what can Tubbo really respond with? “ _ Hey! I just died and this is either the afterlife or my memories” _ no. Tubbo wants to avoid talking about his...end...as much as possible and instead ‘live’ in this moment for as long as possible so he simply responds,

“Oh, you know, just thinkin’ about the results of the election!” If there’s one thing Tommy knows about Tommy, it’s that he’s easily distracted. As expected, this sends Tommy into a rant. Tubbo is only half-listening because he may or may not be memorizing every little thing about Tommy so he can remember him in the void or whatever comes next... Uh, anyways, Tubbo was only half listening, that is until Tommy says, “-ubbo this could be our  _ last time  _ as secretary of state and vice president” Tommy’s eyes shine with uncertainty and an emotion Tubbo could only describe as foreboding. _ Oh… _ Tubbo was at a crossroads. He wanted to follow the events of what was once his reality as closely as possible because Tubbo didn't want to risk this ‘vision’ or whatever ending; but man, the look in Tommy’s eyes...Even though the boy knew this was all in his head, he couldn’t stand seeing his best friend in such disarray, and against his better judgement Tubbo blurted out “You guys are going to win. I just know it.” Tubbo knew he has always been a shit liar, after all it’s what got him caught before he died, nevertheless, he hopes this time is the exception. The sadness in Tommy’s eyes clear and he snorts and says “Okay Tubbo.” in a patronizing yet somehow friendly way. Tubbo prays that this afterlife doesn't follow reality.

…

  
  


Fuck.

Praying did absolutely nothing. It all played out exactly the same. Despite knowing how it would go, sadness weighed heavy on Tubbo’s soul. Swallowing his despair, Tubbo gained back enough saliva to loudly respond to his name with a simple, “Yes, Schlatt?”

  
  


“Tubbo get up here! Take my spot on the podium! I love-” the newly elected president then gave a hearty laugh and looked to his VP and said “ I love this guy. My very own Tubbo!” Gasps of shock and alarm and protest filled the air .Ignoring the yelling crowd around him, Tubbo continued to walk with heavy steps up to the podium Schlatt was gesturing that he was to stand in the exact same spot where he- _ no. I-I can’t...I just can’t think about it now _ .  _ I can't focus on the fact that my blood once covered these pristine wood planks. I can’t think about how Schlatt gripped my shoulder when he pushed me into a box. I can't think ab-  _ As he finally got up to the looming platform Tubbo was pulled from his spiraling when he heard someone yell in an anguished tone, 

“Tubbos betrayal! I never knew you were capable of something like this.” the person’s face suddenly twisted into something more sinister, and they continued, “I'm proud.” Tubbo only knew one truly traitorous ‘bastard’ in his lifetime,and that's Eret. Eret’s glasses were tilted down so when Tubbo looks in Eret’s direction Eret’s soulless eyes met Tubbos. When this happened in real life the adrenaline must’ve blocked out his senses so this is the first time he was hearing this. If this were reality, Tubbo probably would have defended himself, but Tubbo needed to stick to his life as closely as possible. Schlatt began to do his whole Tubbo began to reflect on when the next time he would see Tommy. This is what this was all for. Just to see his brother in arms once more.

Tubbo’s body must've been on autopilot because the next thing he knew he had a diamond pickaxe tight in his grip, clearly worn and glowing with enchantments. Black and yellow rubble surround his feet and smoke clouds his vision ever so slightly. He had just destroyed the very walls he and his friends built without to defend themselves from tyranny, at the order of a tyrant. Hah, ironic. Tubbo shakes his head in order to escape from his thoughts. His gaze lands on Fundy, who was all too eager to destroy the sanctuary founded by his very own father. Fundy was working on demolishing a separate portion of the walls. With each swing, there was absolutely no hesitation the fervour of each swing increased with each stroke. Is what Fundy is really like? The first naturally born citizen of what was once known as L’manberg destroyed what they made for what? Did he want power? To spite his father? Was he just that immatu-

Suddenly in Tubbo’s vision was a large hand and a loud  _ snap  _ sounded in Tubbo’s ears and Schlatt bent down to get his face down to Tubbo’s height. The scruff on the goat hybrid’s face made him all the more intimidating. There was a brief moment where the president followed Tubbo’s line of sight and then sighed. The man's face darkened slightly and Schlatt began to grill Tubbo about where his loyalties lie, and the “Yes Schlatt”‘ s came out like second nature. 

A few Schlatt typical shenanigans later, they ended up in what was supposed to be Karl’s studio. The moonlight passing through the windows and onto the green screen cause tubbo to reflexively cover his eyes. Tubbo realized that once again, he had zoned out. Lively conversations of manbergians filled the room and he heard the president whisper in his second in command’s ear, “...-o you think they’d be willing to negotiate?” Quackity muffled response was cut off by Schlatt’s communicator. Schlatt held in hand up in the universal way to put a pause to a conversation and took a step back from his second in command. Quackity sputtered a bit in awkwardness and fell silent. Schlatt walked to the wall to extract himself from the group talking obnoxiously loud. Schlatt’s face suddenly looks one hundred years older “these fuckin morons” Tubbo heard the man whsipsered to himself. Adjusting his tie and holding the bridge of his nose Schlatt took a deep breath.The goat man loudly cleared this throat and all conversations quickly quieted down. The tension was thick in the air, everyone stared at their president intently, prepared to hang off his every word. Clearly satisfied with the rapt attention of the small crowd a noise of approval comes from the man. His face quickly hardens once more, “Quackity, Tubbo, come with me.” Schlatt then walks towards the double doors with long,powerful strides. Schlatt walks what seems to be purposefully walking straight into people so they would be forced to move out of the way. It was a clear power play. Tubbo, already knowing his place in this hierarchy, rushes to the door first to hold it open for the self proclaimed emperor. As Schlatt passes Tubbo (who has to stretch his body to hold both doors open) he receives a nod of approval and a “good kid”. 

Schlatt leads Tubbo and Quackity down the rickety wooden pathway. Tubbo searches his memories for what happens next but comes up completely and utterly blank. Quackity and Tubbo trail behind their president by a few feet to allow themselves to be led. Tubbo gave a nervous look to Quackity, hoping to see the nervousness reciprocated, but instead the boy was greeted with Quackity staring at Schlatt as if the man hung the moon and stars.  _ Oh yeah.  _ Tubbo knew  _ HIS  _ Quackity held at least a bit of resentment for his coalition partner but he supposes that it was in the future.

“So where are we going Mr.Prez?” Quackity flippantly remarked. Quackity’s ‘very official’ suit was now much more wrinkled than it had been on stage.

“Just some negotiations from some familiar british idiots. I also ahhhh called in a favor from an old friend.” Schlatt responds

“Yessirrr!” Quackity yells with enthusiasm. Tubbo’s feet suddenly plant in place, and his heart leaps into his throat. This was it. He could see Tommy again. He could apologize for not doing enough for him, for not  _ being _ enough for him. Then, maybe, just maybe, Tubbo will pass on into the consuming darkness that is the void. He felt tears of joy behind his eyes, but Tubbo knew he had to keep walking calmly to keep up appearances. Shakily, Tubbo’s feet began to move once more and the three made their way to the White House. Maneuvering their way around the rubble of what was once the great wall the stage came into view. Gulping, Tubbo opted to ignore this area, not wanting the memories associated with it to soil what were probably his last moments of semi-consciousness and his last moments with Tommy. Pushing down the panic and bike riding in his throat, Tubbo continued walking.The moonlight casted a ring of light around the meeting spot, creating a safe place from enemies and mobs alike.Squinting his eyes,Tubbo couldn’t make out who was there yet but he could see the vague shapes of heads that contrasted with the monotone colored mansion. As the trio approached Schlatt suddenly turned to Tubbo and said “Get the door for me, will ya?” 

“Oh! Umm Yes Schlatt” the secretary of state replied shakily. Jogging ahead by a large margin Tubbo mentally prepared himself to see his friends again. What was he to say? Would they look at him like a traitor? How can he explain himself? Tubbo got to the door all too soon and simultaneously not soon enough. Brushing off his L’Manberg uniform Tubbo took a deep breath. A sense of calm and content washed over him.Smiling, he began reaching his hand out to the handle. Tubbo opened the door with one pull. This was it! The door opened just enough so that he could see a tall figure looming a little ways away from the entrance,  _ it must be Wilbur, _ Tubbo reasoned. The bright lights of the white house contrasted too greatly with the darkness and faded moonlight outside, Tubbo had to keep staring to allow his eyes to adjust to this change is light level. As his vision began to clear, he saw the colors of the person.A lavish red robe draped down to the floor. White tufts surrounded the back of the person’s neck and shoulders.They donned black trousers and combat boots. They looked like a savage king. Tubbo can barley make out the pointed, elfish ears A sinking feeling formed in the pit of Tubbo’s stomach. He knew this man-and it’s not Wilbur. With a final hard blink, Tubbo’s vision was fully restored. He was facing the back of his killer, Technoblade. Technoblade slowly turns around and faces Tubbo. Perpetual eyebags hang on his face and hooked fangs escape from his mouth. Tubbo’s heart stopped. A shadow cast on the pig hybrid’s face, creating an ominous expression. Suddenly Tubbo was back. The walls slowly creep in on him, creating a prison that Tubbo knows would soon be spattered with his own blood. Tubbo swears he can feel the smoldering heat of his soon to be murder weapon. He can feel the inevitability of his incoming demise. Sweat drips down his face and sends shivers down his spine. Everything comes in and out of focus. He needs to get out of this box  _ now _ . Tubbo can feel his lungs begin to close in and  _ holy shit _ Tubbo is going to die.The boy can hear his heartbeat in his ears as his eyes focus and unfocus on the warrior in front of him. The crossbow aimed at his chest coming in and out of thumping in his head and the blood rushing through Tubbo’s ears reaches its crescendo when a loud  _ bang  _ erupts from the door ( _ no no no that's not a door, i’m sure that's the firework launcher)  _ Tubbo can feel his lungs constrict because  _ holy shit, he’s dead he’s dead he’s dead _ . 

Vaguely, the panicking boy recognizes a horned man appearing in his vision  _ d-did Schlatt come into my prison just to taunt me? How did- how did- how- how- HOW- I need to get out. NOW. _ Tubbo decided. Scrambling away from the swine themed predator in front of him, Tubbo makes a B-line for the  _ door? Iron bars? _ Tubbo can no longer tell. Sprinting past the president and his vice, Tubbo slams all of his weight into the exit and promptly tumbles outside into the grass flickering with moonlight outside. Dirt and grime cover his cheeks, but Tubbo no longer cares, his main priority is escape from that box. Stumbling to his feet, Tubbo has a brief moment of clarity, he remembered that there’s a reason that torches had been so meticulously placed around residential areas. Yet in his panic, this detail was thought as unimportant. Ignoring the cries calling out for him Tubbo runs into the not so inviting spruce woods.  _ ARGH! _ Tubbo’s face is constantly being assaulted by branches and sharp thorns, his uniform getting caught on the obtrusive objects as well. Ripping off the caught part of his uniform, Tubbo continues sprinting to Pogtopia, he’ll be safe there. He knows it. It was much more difficult navigating his way to the sight of their refuge, but Tubbo follows his instincts.  _ There it is! _ Tubbo can finally see the hill where his destination lies under. A sense of relief washes over Tubbo, finally safe from Technoblade and Schlatt. Walking around to the other side of the mountain Tubbo expects to see a familiar ‘discreet’ entrance and hear Tommy’s howling laughter echoing from inside. Instead, Tubbo is met with perfectly normal and untampered woods.  _ Oh yeah, none of this has happened yet…heh...heh..  _ Tubbo begins to chuckle to himself and falling to his knees, Tubbo stares at the normal mountain in front of him. His laughter becomes increasingly more and more manic until tears slip down Tubbo’s face against his own accord. The laughter quickly begins to subside and Tubbo is forced to face reality.  _ How pathetic of me. I die, and my only thought is to see my friend again...and I even fail at that. How pathetic. _ Suddenly Tubbo feels a stabbing pain in his shoulder.  _ Well fuck. That's an arrow in me. _ Rattling bones and the groans of the undead inch closer and closer to Tubbo’s kneeled self. Lacking the energy or motivation to even begin to fight back, Tubbo sits there. And simply lets it happen.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Tubbo_ was shot by a Skeleton**

  
  
  
  


**…**

  
  
  


Then he opens his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, never written a fanfic before. now i have.
> 
> this is purely for fun and i just havent re-read this at all so theres lots of errors lol


End file.
